Chip & Nipple
by murakami-y
Summary: "Jika kau kalah maka kau akan menjadi peliharaanku."/"Kelinci manisku."/Dari ribuan kasino hanya mereka yang memiliki peraturan, 'kalah dan tidak dapat membayar hutang maka akan menjadi peliharaan'. Budak seks? Pemuas hasrat? Pemenanglah yang memilihnya. TaeKook/Vkook. Gamble!AU


**Chip And Nipple**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

 **Pairing: TaeKook; Top! Taehyung x Bottom! Jungkook**

 **Rate: M for A LOT of sex scene**

 **Inspired by Manga** _ **"Kakegurui"**_ **by** **Homura Kawamoto** **(Story) & ****Tōru Naomura** **(Ilust)**

All credits belong to BigHit Entertainment and their respective self. Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dan tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekkan atau merendahkan semua karakter/unsur dalam cerita ini

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

Uang menggerakkan dunia, waktu bahkan nyawa seseorang. Sekecil apapun nilainya tidak akan ada manusia yang tak berhenti ketika melihatnya di jalanan, kecuali bagi mereka yang tidak mengerti apapun mengenai kemampuan nilai uang. Bagi _mereka_ sekecil apapun nilainya maka sama berharganya mereka—karena mereka akan _mempertaruhkan_ apapun termasuk harga diri mereka. Maka ketika menemukan sekalipun satu koin bernilai kecil, dikuasai oleh rasa haus untuk mendapatkan hasil maka mereka akan mempertaruhkannya bersama dengan _harga diri_ ditertawai oleh banyak orang.

 _Taruhan_ dan _judi_ pada awalnya sama saja, namun mengapa kata dimulai dengan abjad kesepuluh itu terkesan tabu diantara masyarakat? Mungkin karena pada dasarnya _judi_ tak mengenal bulu mau penampilan mereka bagaikan model kelas atas atau seperti sampah yang terinjak di trotoar, tak ada yang peduli karena mereka hanya melihat— _uang_. Atau mungkin di dalam judi terutama di dalam kasino menggunakan benda plastik bernama _chip_. Meskipun benda bulat lonjong bergaris putih dan warna lainnya terbuat dari plastik hampir sama dengan plastik di pasaran, benda tersebut tetap menyatakan nilai uang yang _sama sekali_ _ **tak kecil**_.

Judi bukan memenangkan seribu dua ribu _won_ melainkan jutaan atau bahkan dapat mencapai miliaran _won_. Menteri ekonomi ketika bertemu seringkali mengeluhkan bagaimana kasino atau _judi_ membuat ekonomi mereka menjadi tak stabil karena satu pihak akan membuat hutang dengan jumlah banyak sedangkan pihak lainnya mendapatkan uang terlalu banyak dan tidak sekali dua kali banyak pihak bank harus menerima ancaman akibat dari tindakan mereka yaitu mengambil tempat tinggal, kendaraan—semuanya dari mereka yang tak dapat membayar hutang.

 _Terkecuali satu kasino._

Diantara ribuan kasino dari seluruh dunia hanya satu dimana mereka membuat peraturan sendiri dan bebas melakukannya. Jika keseluruhan pendapat dari pihak kasino lain mengenai tempat itu menjadi sebuah kesimpulan maka kesimpulannya adalah, _"Tidak ada yang lebih kotor dari tempat itu."_

Berada di bagian timur benua Asia. Negara telah dikenal dengan sistem ekonomi yang lebih unik dibandingkan seluruh negara, dikenal dengan negara _entertainment_ sebagaimana mengeluarkan banyak artis, _idol_ dan aktor dilengkapi dengan gelarnya sekarang sebagai _negara penguasa entertainment seluruh dunia_. Namun bagaimana artis atau lain sebagainya mengambil uang dari negara lain bukanlah masalah _mereka_ karena _mereka_ memiliki tempat atau dapat dikatakan—dunianya sendiri.

Oleh masyarakat negaranya dikenal sebagai tempat _kotor_ namun sebenarnya sistem judi mereka bukan _menang mendapatkan segalanya dan kalah kehilangan segalanya_. Jika kau _**menang**_ maka tidak hanya mendapatkan uangmu kembali kau pun mendapatkan uang lawanmu, jika kau _**kalah**_ maka selisih antara taruhanmu dan lawanmu akan menjadi hutangmu. Tentunya bukan itulah mengapa mereka memiliki gelar _kotor_.

Kasino ini dikenal dengan maksimal permainan hanya dilakukan dua kali karena jika kau telah kalah, kau bisa menantang sekali lagi. Tetapi jika dewi keberuntungan tidak berada di sisimu dan kembali kalah kau akan menjadi— _hewan peliharaan si pemenang._

 _Hewan peliharaan_ hanyalah nama resminya. Pemenang diperbolehkan melakukan apapun selama tidak membahayakan nyawa peliharaan mereka, dengan satu-satunya syarat tersebut kebanyakan pemenang akan menggunakan _peliharaan_ mereka untuk kepuasan seks. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal bahwa kasino ini lebih kotor daripada ribuan kasino lainnya?

Karena hampir setiap harinya akan selalu ada _pemilik_ membawa _peliharaannya_ untuk dipertontonkan saat mereka melakukan seks. Banyak _peliharaan_ dipaksa untuk menjadi budak seksnya dan menjadi submisif ditambah terikat oleh kontrak—yang hanya dapat terputus jika masa berlakunya habis atau sang pemilik sendirilah yang memutuskannya. Dan selama tontonan tersebut selalu saja ada _penonton gratis_ menontonnya.

" _M-Masterh—Angghh!", "Aaahnn! A-Appa! Moree—hh—!", "Y-Yaa! S-Suka—lebihh~"_

 _Kink_ apapun yang mereka miliki, tidak akan ada yang melontarkan kalimat protesnya. _Fetish_ apapun meskipun itu termasuk mendadani peliharaan mereka _menjadi_ perempuan atau memakaikan pakaian memalukan seperti _bikini_ ataupun celana dalam perempuan. Bagi mereka, mau mengeluarkan sperma atau cairan vagina, mau mendesah dengan suara berat atau melengking _peliharaan itu sama saja_. Bagaikan mereka tak memiliki jenis kelamin. Akan ada seks antara laki dan perempuan, laki antar laki bahkan perempuan antar perempuan. Namun di mata para penonton mereka hanya menginginkan alunan desahan dan tubuh dirusak dan larut dalam kenikmatan surgawi.

Tidak akan ada malam tanpa tontonan kotor itu belum lagi dengan bodohnya para penonton terkadang melemparkan uang kepada mereka yang memamerkan erotisnya seks mereka. Oleh karena itu tidak sekali dua kali pihak kasino harus membeli furnitur baru karena terkena cairan atau rusak karena kegiatan hewani tersebut—yah, pihak kasino pun terkadang puas menggunakan _tontonan_ tersebut untuk memuaskan kebutuhan birahi mereka.

Tidakkah kasino tersebut memiliki ruang bagi mereka yang tak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain? Tentu mereka memilikinya namun _apa gunanya melakukannya disini jika mereka dapat melakukannya di tempat sendiri?_

Kasino ini memiliki peraturan sendiri, cara bermain sendiri dan _biaya minimal sendiri_.

.

.

"Dengan begitu, itulah kasino ini. Bagaimana? Berbeda dengan kasino lainnya bukan?"

Keramaian dari berapa ratus mulut berbicara hanya membuatnya terdengar seperti kalimat-kalimat tak berarti. Terkadang kali terdengar beberapa kata makian diantara benang kalimat kusut tersebut namun kembali tergabung menjadi benang kalimat kusut. Berbeda dengan _benang suara kusut_ di tempat lain, disini tidak ada suara mesin apapun karena dari sejauh penglihatan obisidan hitam itu melihat tidak ada satu pun mesin selain pemutar musik di sudut ruangan luas tersebut.

Dari ruangan luas tersebut hanyalah terdapat meja kayu berbahan kayu terbaik di Korea Selatan, diukir oleh pengukir profesional dan dicat oleh cat yang sangat mahal. Namun ia juga menatap kain merah tepat di dinding dan sepertinya merupakan ruangan lainnya.

"Ah, itu ruangan khusus untuk permainan seperti _Russian Roulette_ dan lainnya. Tidak ada yang ingin melihat seseorang kalah dan berteriak lalu berdarah-darah." Ucap salah satu pegawai kasino kepada pemilik obsidian hitam bulat dan bersinar itu.

Hanya menatap sejenak sampai seorang pegawai kasino tersebut masuk ke dalam daerah _berbahaya_ tersebut, menyibakkan kain dan sekilas telinganya menangkap suara teriakan kesakitan dari dalam sana. Ia kembali mengelilingi seisi ruangan tersebut untuk melihat setiap daerah memiliki permainan mereka sendiri. Sampai ia menangkap punggung bidang berbalut jas hitam dengan kilapan-kilapan tengah bermain—

" _2 card indian poker_." Bibir merah mudanya tak sengaja bergerak menyebutkan nama permainan kartu itu.

Berkata kepada pegawai kasino yang telah berbaik hati menuntunnya bahwa ia telah menemukan permainan yang ingin dimainkannya, dia melangkahkan tungkainya mendekati meja tempat permainan tersebut dimana banyak orang pun ikut menontonnya. Ikut menyelipkan diri diantara kerumunan orang, berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda yang memimpin permainan.

 _Dealer_ yang memberikan kartu dan menyatakan kemenangan merupakan seorang pria terlalu tampan dan berkulit eksotis lalu berkata untuk seluruh pemainnya menunjukkan kartu mereka. Dengan diangkatnya tiga pasang kartu di masing-masing tangan pemain _dealer_ pun menyatakan dengan suara jelas dan tenang.

"Ronde ini dimenangkan oleh Tuan Taehyung. Seluruh _chip_ diserahkan kepadanya."

Pemuda bernama _Taehyung_ menerima benda berbentuk lonjong tersebut ke dalam daerahnya, terhitung setidaknya ia memiliki 17 _chip_ dan itu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan milik kedua pemain lainnya yang hanya memiliki kurang dari 5 _chip_.

"Jika begitu saya akan mengurutkan peringkat berdasarkan _chip_ yang kalian miliki. Peringkat pertama dimiliki oleh Tuan Taehyung, kedua dimiliki oleh Tuan Baekhyun dan ketiga dimiliki oleh Tuan Daniel. Tuan Taehyung menyimpan uang taruhannya dan mendapatkan 50 juta _won_ —"

Pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu hanya mendengarkan bagaimana pria bernama _Baekhyun_ mendapatkan 25 persen dari keseluruhan uang yang dipertaruhkannya sedangkan pemuda bernama _Daniel_ tak mendapatkan apapun namun mendapatkan hutang besar namun hanya merupakan selisih dari taruhannya dan taruhan milik si pemenang.

Sistem permainan dalam kasino ini adalah semakin banyak pemain maka semakin kecil kemungkinan untuk kehilangan semuanya dan pemain yang kalah _sebenarnya_ hanya akan mendapatkan hutang dari selisih taruhannya dan si pemenang pada peringkat pertama. Jadi semisalkan seorang pemain bermain diantara tiga orang dan ia mendapatkan peringkat terakhir dengan mempertaruhkan sebanyak 3 juta _won_ sedangkan si peringkat pertama mempertaruhkan 10 juta _won_ maka si peringkat terakhir memiliki hutang sebanyak 7 juta _won_.

Semakin banyak pemain maka meskipun tak mendapatkan peringkat pertama mereka tidak kehilangan seluruh uangnya. Bagaimana cara mereka membagikannya adalah tugas _dealer_ dan ia membaginya dengan adil sehingga tidak perlu adanya pertengkaran selain dari mereka yang tak ingin menerima kenyataan.

Kedua pemuda lainnya itu beranjak pergi dan si pemenang hanya mengeluhkan bagaimana permainannya terasa sangat membosankan. Dengan arogan ia melemparkan salah satu _chip_ dengan tangannya, sebelum sampai ke tangannya kembali tangan lain telah menangkapnya dan persis di atas wajah pemuda bernama Taehyung itu. Mata _hazel_ -nya berputar ke belakang untuk melihat wajah _manis_ untuk seorang lelaki.

"Berniat melakukan satu permainan denganku?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya agar saling berhadapan dengan pemuda manis yang telah menantangnya meskipun hanya dengan gerakan tangannya.

Pemuda manis itu memberikan kembali _chip_ itu kepada Taehyung, "Aku akan bertaruh 50 juta _won_." Ucapnya dengan nada datar mengundang seringai lebar dari yang ditantang.

"Kalau begitu—dua kali lipat dari apa yang kau pertaruhkan, 100 juta _won_." Ujar Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si pemuda manis sampai dapat dipastikan kedua nafa mereka saling bersentuhan pada kulit wajah masing-masing, "Hanya berdua?"

" _Hanya berdua_."

Si pemuda manis menghiraukan elusan jari pada dagunya dan memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Taehyung. Tangannya dilipat di dadanya seraya menutup matanya, menunggu agar _dealer_ mengatakan bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai. Melihat sifat tenang dari si pemuda manis membuat Taehyung tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya dan segera ditahan oleh lengan jasnya.

Penonton semakin berdatangan bahkan seolah seluruh kasino menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk menonton permainan dari seorang pemuda manis yang baru pertama kali datang dan telah menantang salah satu pemain terbaik disini _seorang diri_. Dengan kata lain jika ia kalah maka ia kehilangan semuanya dan Taehyung mendapatkan semuanya.

"Sebagai prosedur saya akan menjelaskan kembali peraturannya. Kalian akan diberikan sepuluh _chip_ dan akan dilakukan 5 ronde. Setiap ronde kalian harus membayar biaya judi dengan satu _chip_ jadi secara singkat dalam satu ronde kalian hanya dapat mempertaruhkan maksimal 5 _chip_. Pemenang akan ditentukan berdasarkan _jumlah chip_ bukan _nilai dari chip_. Selanjutnya kalian akan diberikan satu kartu lalu kalian akan melihatnya tanpa memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain, kemudian saya akan memberikan satu kartu lagi—kartu tersebut tolong taruh di dahi Anda sekalian agar terlihat oleh lawan. Saya akan melanjutkan ke peraturan kartu. Sampai disini apakah Anda sekalian mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kartu ini merupakan kumpulan kartu tanpa KJQA. Jika kedua kartu memiliki lambang yang berbeda maka itu adalah kartu ' _babi_ '. Jika kedua kartu memiliki lambang yang sama maka itu adalah kartu ' _mark_ '. Jika kedua kartu memiliki lambang yang berbeda namun memiliki angka yang sama maka itu adalah ' _pair_ ' dan kedudukannya lebih tinggi dibandingkan ' _mark_ '. Namun, andaikan terdapat dua ' _mark_ ' atau dua ' _pair_ ' dalam satu ronde maka dengan jumlah angka yang lebih besar akan dipilih menjadi pemenang dalam ronde tersebut. Diantara ' _mark_ ' dan ' _babi_ ' maka—telah jelas ' _mark_ ' yang akan menang. Saya tak perlu mengingatkan bahwa jika salah satu diantara kalian melakukan _fold_ akan otomatis kalah dalam ronde tersebut. Baiklah dengan berakhirnya penjelasan dari saya, _2 card Indian Poker_ akan dimulai."

 _Dealer_ mengocok tumpukan kartu baru tersebut untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada tanda apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk melakukan kecurangan. Dengan dimulainya mengocok semua penonton langsung terdiam sehingga suara kartu bertemu dengan kartu terdengar menggema ke seluruh sudut kecil ruangan tersebut. Sementara itu dua pegawai lainnya menempatkan sepuluh _chip_ di daerah milik kedua pemain tersebut.

"Silahkan lihat kartu pertama Anda sekalian." Ucap sang _dealer_ memberikan kartu pertama kepada keduanya. Bagaimana cara kartu tersebut meluncur dengan mulus di atas meja membuktikan kualitas kartu tersebut. Keduanya mengintip kartu masing-masing dengan mendorong ke atas salah satu sudut kartu sampai terlihat lambang dan angkanya.

Memberikan kartu satu lagi lalu berkata, "Silahkan taruh kartu Anda di dahi." Mereka pun melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum _dealer_ mengatakan untuk menurunkan kembali kartu mereka.

"Silahkan membayar biaya judi."

Masing-masing mengambil _chip_ dengan dua warna berbeda. Si pemuda manis memiliki warna merah sedangkan Taehyung memiliki warna hijau, menempatkan di tengah meja beralaskan kain hitam.

"Silahkan tentukan taruhan Anda, dimulai dari sisi kanan saya, Tuan Taehyung."

Tangan sang _dealer_ dengan sopan menunjuk ke arah kanannya seolah agar semua perhatian ditujukan kepadanya. Mata _hazel_ -nya masih setia menatap si pemuda manis yang hanya diam tanpa bersuara selain memperhatikannya.

" _Bet_. Satu _chip Taehyung_." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri, mengundang sorakan kagum dari para penonton.

Obsidian hitamnya hanya melihat satu _chip_ hijau terletak tak jauh dari dimana _chip_ biaya judi mereka ditempatkan. Juga melihat wajah penuh ingin tahu dari pemilik _chip_ hijau tersebut, wajahnya penuh dengan sifat arogan dan itu sungguh— _menyebalkan_.

" _ **Fold."**_

Hanya dengan satu kata tersebut cukup membuat waktu terasa berhenti karena terlalu terkejut. Beberapa penonton mulai mencibiri dan bahkan menertawakan si pemuda manis namun ia sama sekali tak bergeming seperti cukup percaya diri bahwa tindakannya bukanlah tindakan mendadak atau penuh dengan ketakutan. Bahkan Taehyung pun sejenak terkejut bukan main—seseorang dalam ronde pertamanya akan langsung mundur. Namun jika dipikirkan melakukan _fold_ sebenarnya mengamankan satu _chip_ lagi.

Dengan mengatakan _call_ maka ia pun harus menyerahkan satu _chip_ -nya lagi dan tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya dapat menang sebenarnya— _sangat aman_.

"Semua pemain melakukan _fold_ , semua _chip_ didapatkan oleh Tuan Taehyung."

Taehyung mengambil ketiga _chip_ yang sekarang menjadi miliknya dengan perasaan was-was. Sekarang diantara seluruh warna hijaunya menyelip satu warna merah. Memberikan kembali kartu dan _dealer_ mengocoknya kembali lalu dilakukan hal seperti apa yang dilakukan saat _ronde pertama_.

"Sekarang dimulai dari sisi sebelah kiri saya."

Si pemuda manis menatapi _chip_ -nya terlebih dahulu, barulah jari dibaluti kulit putih susunya mengambil salah satu _chip_ -nya dan menggeserkannya ke depan membuat para penonton dan Taehyung pun menahan napasnya.

" _Bet._ Satu _chip Jungkook_."

Mendengar kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah nama, Taehyung tersenyum lebar—senyuman mengejek. "Jadi namamu Jungkook?" namun tak ada balasan apapun dari orang yang bersangkutan membuatnya mendecih kesal. Jari panjangnya melempar pelan dua _chip_ hijau miliknya sambil berkata, " _Raise._ Dua _chip Taehyung_."

"Tidak ada taruhan lagi. Silahkan tunjukkan kartu Anda."

Seluruh makhluk hidup menahan napasnya bahkan udara pun seperti berhenti bergerak hanya untuk melihat dua pasang kartu penentuan siapakah yang akan menang. Mengangkat tangan mereka dengan kartu sengaja ditunjukkan ke satu sama lain dengan—

 _Taehyung_ memiliki _mark_ dengan hati 5 dan 7 sedangkan _Jungkook_ —memiliki _mark_ dengan wajik 10 dan 7. Mata _hazel_ Taehyung tak berhenti bergetar, mengerti bahwa Jungkook sangat yakin dengan dirinya akan menang sampai tidak ragu untuk memberikan satu _chip_ -nya setelah memberikan pesona _pecundang_ pada ronde pertama. Namun memang benar jika permainan ini dilakukan hanya oleh dua orang semuanya akan semakin sulit karena tidak ada perbandingan yang pasti, terbukti dengan dua ' _mark_ ' dalam satu ronde.

Jika dilakukan oleh empat pemain maka biasanya kemungkinannya menjadi 2 : 2 dimana akan ada dua ' _mark_ ' dan dua ' _babi_ '. Atau 1 : 3 dengan satu merupakan ' _pair_ ' dan sisanya jika tidak antara ' _mark_ ' atau ' _babi_ '.

"Tuan Jungkook memenangkan ronde ini. Tuan Jungkook mengambil semua _chip_ yang dipertaruhkan."

Dalam pandangan Taehyung angka jumlah dari _chip_ yang dimiliki oleh Jungkook muncul dengan dirinya hanya memiliki 9 _chip_ sedangkan Jungkook sekarang memiliki 12 _chip_ , perbedaannya tiga hanya dengan satu ronde. Sepertinya permainan ini memang cukup menguntungkan pemuda manis itu—ya, selama ia belum mengetahui apa yang ada di bawahnya tidak ada masalah pada hasil akhir permainan ini.

 **Ronde ketiga** dimenangkan oleh Jungkook dengan kepemilikan _chip_ -nya menjadi 13 karena Taehyung melakukan _fold_.

 **Ronde keempat** dimenangkan oleh Taehyung dengan kepemilikan _chip_ -nya menjadi 12 dengan Jungkook mempertaruhkan 3 _chip_ beserta kartu milik Taehyung merupakan _pair_ sedangkan milik si pemuda manis adalah ' _babi_ '.

Perbedaan _chip_ mereka hanyalah satu—namun itu tidak menjadi penentu siapakah yang menang dan kalah semua akan dipertaruhkan dalam ronde terakhir. Meskipun mereka dapat melakukannya sampai sepuluh ronde tetapi keduanya memutuskan lebih baik sesegera mungkin diselesaikan lagipula _2 card Indian Poker_ sebenarnya tidak seramai jika dimainkan oleh banyak pemain. Berhubung tidak akan ada ketegangan menakutkan dari menang dengan menggunakan kartu ' _babi_ ' padahal itulah menariknya. Jika dimainkan oleh lebih dari dua ornag pasti akan ada seseorang yang terlalu tidak percaya dengan kartunya sehingga memilih melakukan _fold_ dan ketika semua pemain melakukan _fold_ maka satu pemain yang percaya dengan kartunya meskipun hanya dengan kartu ' _babi_ ' akan menang.

 _2 card Indian Poker_ sebenarnya bukanlah mengenali kartu yang dimiliki melainkan mempercayai kartu sendiri. Karena kau hanya dapat melihat satu kartu.

" _Raise_. Dua _chip Jungkook_."

Kedua pemain sama-sama mempertaruhkan lima _chip_ jika biaya judi tak perlu dihitung. Pernyataan taruhan Jungkook seolah mengatakan bahwa hasil akhir dari permainan ini adalah _hidup_ atau _mati_. Taehyung terkesiap dan juga _tertarik_ dengan cara berpikir pemuda manis yang setelah sekian lama membuat malamnya menjadi menarik.

"Silahkan tunjukkan kartu Anda."

Dan tepat pada saat itulah obsidian Jungkook yang selama malam itu terlihat mati akhirnya memiliki cahaya kehidupan. Matanya membulat sempurna menatap kartu miliknya dan juga milik Taehyung. Kartunya adalah **'** _ **babi**_ **'** sedangkan milik Taehyung adalah **'** _ **mark**_ **'**.

—Jungkook kalah.

Gendang telinganya seperti seketika tuli, tak dapat mendengar sorakan yang diberikan penonton untuk Taehyung. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, bulir keringat muncul pada permukaan kulit dahinya dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dengan kekalahannya berarti dia menanggung hutang 50 juta _won_ sesuai dengan modal awalnya dan pulang hanya mendapatkan hutang.

"Aku kagum dengan tajamnya matamu, Jungkook. Namun sayang sekali kau menaruh kepercayaan terlalu banyak di tempat dipenuhi pembohong ini." Ucap Taehyung tepat di samping Jungkook yang masih merasa terpuruk.

Tidak mendapatkan balasan dari pemuda manis itu, sebuah ide nakal kembali muncul di dalam pikiran Taehyung. Dengan senyuman malaikat ia berkata, "Ayo bermain satu permainan lagi. Dan kau dapat memilihnya sesuai dengan permainan yang menguntungkanmu. Jika kau menang aku akan memberitahumu cara aku menang dan kau bisa mendapatkan uangmu kembali dengan tambahan 50 persen dari jumlah yang kau pertaruhkan sebelumnya jadi—kau akan mendapatkan 75 juta _won_ —"

"Jika kau kalah— _hmm_ , karena aku merasa kasihan denganmu jadi kau hanya perlu menanggung hutang sebanyak 10 juta _won_. Bagaimana? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada menanggung 50 juta _won_ 'kan?"

Mungkin karena efek dari merasa terpuruk ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keanehan dari tawaran berbau mencurigakan tersebut. Secara logika seharusnya tidak ada jika kau kalah lagi hutangmu malah akan menjadi kecil tetapi memang si pemenang akan bertindak bagaikan raja dan yang memutuskan selanjutnya adalah mereka. Sehingga tidak begitu aneh ketika Taehyung bertindak seenaknya dan melanggar hukum _judi_ yang seharusnya karena menurut perspektifnya membayar hutang sebanyak puluhan juta _won_ semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"… _Triple match up_." Bisik Jungkook dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

"Baiklah, saya akan membagikan kartu dengan tiga dek _baru_. Kartu harus dipasangkan dengan angka, lambang dan warna yang sama sehingga hanya terdapat dua kartu yang sama diantara ratusan kartu di meja ini. Anda diperbolehkan melihat kartu sebelum dibalikkan selama lima detik. Jika begitu, saya akan membagikan kartu-kartunya. Anda diperbolehkan melihat saya membagikannya karena saya akan langsung membalikkan kartu-kartunya."

 _Dealer_ sebelumnya membuka tiga dek kartu baru dan mulai membagikannya dengan hati-hati agar sisi penting kartu tersebut tidak dapat terlihat oleh Taehyung ataupun Jungkook—jika saja pemuda manis itu menonton bagaimana tangan berkulit eksotis itu dengan lincah membagikan kartu tetapi pemuda manis itu hanya menatap kosong meja yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk bermain _2 card indian poker_.

"Baiklah, Anda dapat melihatnya selama lima detik."

Sesuai dengan keuntungan yang telah diberikan oleh _dealer_ keduanya berkonsentrasi keras untuk menghapal keseluruhan letak pasangan kartu tersebut. Tepat lima detik berlalu, keduanya dipaksa berbalik oleh pegawai kasino sampai diperbolehkan berbalik lagi.

Jungkook diperbolehkan mengambil langkah pertama, betapa beruntungnya langkah pertamanya mendapatkan pasangan yang sama dan terus mengambil langkah sampai saat kartu yang dibaliknya tak sama dengan pasangannya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya betapa terkejutnya disambut dengan seringai lebar dari Taehyung.

" _Dek baru rata-rata memiliki urutan kartu yang sama._ "

Otot wajah Jungkook menegang seolah ia adalah seekor anjing yang disiram oleh air dingin ketika meminta makanan. Jika diibaratkan _air dingin_ tersebut merupakan kenyataan pahit dimana ia baru menyadari kelengahannya dan membawanya menuju _kekalahan_ sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan tangan Taehyung yang terus membalikkan kartu demi kartu tetapi mengerti penuh bahwa ia tak memiliki hak tersebut sekarang.

Kedua matanya hanya menutup, memohon kepada dewi keberuntungan agar Taehyung mendapatkan kartu yang salah. Tangannya hanya menggenggam erat pakaiannya sampai buku jarinya terlihat membiru, bibir bawahnya digigit dengan erat. Betapa ironisnya ia memohon untuk pertolongan dalam melakukan tindakan hina seperti ini, sebuah ketidakmungkinan akan ada yang menolongnya.

" _Dengan ini skorku telah melebihi dari setengahnya, sepertinya aku menang lagi."_

Bahkan tanpa membuka mata pun ia dapat melihat seringai Taehyung, menyesali betapa bodohnya dirinya dan begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan mengingatnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata namun disambut dengan kegelapan sekali lagi dan— _rasa sesak_. Beberapa staff kasino menahan seluruh pergerakannya dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh semacam karung sementara satu staff lainnya sibuk menahan pemberontakan Jungkook untuk memasangkan sebuah _kalung_. Dalam pendengaran Jungkook sekilas ia mendengar suara gemerincing seperti rantai besi.

Ketika mendapatkan kembali cahaya namun belum juga siap dengan kejadian selanjutnya lehernya terasa ditarik dengan keras— _oleh rantai_ dan dipaksa untuk menghadap di depan _sesuatu yang keras_ juga tercetak jelas di kain _celana_ — _sebuah_ _ **ereksi**_.

"Buka dan _hisap_."

Suara itu membuat otaknya memerintahkan untuk melihat ke atas. Matanya berkedut beberapa kali akibat pencahayaan lampu terang menggelapi wajah _menyebalkan_ itu juga—tangan yang memegang rantai panjang terhubung dengan kalung yang dipakaikan oleh staff kasino sebelumnya.

"Apa kau terlalu naif, _Jungkook_? Tidak merasa aneh sedikit pun dengan tawaran jika kau kalah, _hm_? Itu— _tidak benar sepenuhnya_." Ucap Taehyung _menatap_ rendah Jungkook, "Jika kau menjadi _peliharaanku_ kau hanya perlu membayar 10 juta _won_ —tetapi jika kau menolak menjadi peliharaanku maka, hitung saja 10 dikali 30."

 _300 juta won._

Jika hanya disebutkan dengan kata maka itu terlihat kecil—sangat kecil tetapi jika dijabarkan dengan angka _kecil_ itu akan menjadi _sangat besar_. Tak mungkin Jungkook dapat membayarnya. Hanya 50 juta _won_ saja ia tak dapat membayarnya bagaimana dengan enam kali lipatnya? _Tidak mungkin_. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus menjual seluruh organnya hanya untuk membayar hutang tersebut lalu hidup dengan penuh penderitaan dengan tubuh _tak lengkap_.

"Tapi jika aku menyukai caramu _melakukannya_ , aku akan _**menghapus**_ seluruh hutangmu. _Pinky swear_." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada bagaikan semua ini hanyalah permainan sembari menggerakkan kelingking jari tangan kirinya, "Jadi pilihlah. Ingin membayar 300 juta _won_ atau mengorbankan mulut cantikmu?"

Dipenuhi oleh pikiran berantakan dengan jika ia memilih membayar sejumlah uang besar tersebut dibandingkan hanya perlu merasakan rasa pahit dari menghisap kejantanan pria lain. Tanpa disadari tangan bergetarnya mulai meraih bagian depan celana Taehyung namun segera ditepis oleh _pemiliknya_.

" _No hands, gunakan gigimu_ , aku ingin melihat seindah apa gigimu." Ucapnya dengan dingin lalu menginjak tangan kanan Jungkook tanpa membuat pemuda manis itu terlalu kesakitan.

Menahan seluruh saraf refleksnya agar tangannya tak meringankan kesulitannya membuka pengait celana tersebut. Betapa beruntungnya celana yang dipakai oleh Taehyung sangat pas dengan tubuhnya sehingga Jungkook pun tak perlu terlalu kesusahan untuk membukanya. Mata _hazel_ tersebut menyimak bagaimana hidung mancung milik pemuda di bawahnya menyelinap masuk diantara pengait celananya agar giginya dapat menemukan resleting dan menariknya ke bawah—dengan _pelan_ karena masih sedikit rasa ragu.

Merasa kagum dengan pemandangan sekilas dari gigi putih nan rapi dari pemuda manis itu, ia pun semakin tak sabar dan menurunkan celananya sampai kejantanan _besarnya_ terbebas dari tempat tinggalnya.

 _Tidak terlihat menjijikan_ —itulah yang ada di pikiran Jungkook saat pertama kali melihat kejantanan selain miliknya sendiri dan juga _pertama kalinya_ akan memberikan _blowjob_ kepada lelaki lain. Menyadari tatapan bingung dari si pemuda manis, Taehyung berkata dengan nada lembut, "Pertama kali? Tenang saja aku akan memberitahukanmu. Sekarang coba masukkan perlahan ke dalam mulutmu."

Jungkook perlahan membuka mulutnya, memasukkan sedikit dari kepala kejantanan tersebut, dahinya mengernyit merasakan tekstur lembut dan lidahnya tak sengaja menyentuh celah uretra tersebut membuat rasa mual mulai muncul. Tubuhnya memanas karena berusaha menolak refleks mual tersebut, bulir keringat mulai terbentuk di dahinya, helaian poninya saling menempel.

"Nah, begitu. Perlahan-lahan— _ahh_." Desahan pelan tak sengaja keluar dari bibirnya.

Sudah lama sekali Taehyung tidak merasakan _mulut_ sebasah dan senikmat ini. Padahal hanya bagian kepalanya yang baru masuk ke dalam namun rasanya sangat _menakjubkan_. Ditambah lidah yang tak sengaja mengelus celah uretranya— _ah,_ sungguh nikmat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak langsung mendorong kepala si pemuda manis karena pasti dia akan langsung memuntahkan semua air liurnya.

Jungkook ingin sekali menarik kembali perkataan mengenai kejantanan di dalam mulutnya sama sekali tak menjijikan karena sesungguhnya merasakan tekstur daging dan suhu panas hanya membuat otaknya mengingatkan kembali bahwa apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya adalah _kejantanan_ dalam kondisi tegang terlebih lagi. Alisnya semakin menekuk seiring semakin masuknya kejantanan ke dalam kerongkongannya, tangan kirinya mencakar lantai keramik untuk menahan rasa mual di ujung lidahnya.

" _Ghk!_ _O—hok!_ "

Taehyung dapat merasakan pangkal mulut Jungkook mulai tidak ingin menerima lebih dan berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanan dalam mulutnya. Pelupuk mata obsidian hitam itu pun mulai berlinang air mata membuat setitik rasa iba muncul—namun segera hilang ketika melihat bibir atas merah muda tersebut bergesekan dengan urat kejantanannya. Tangan kanannya menjatuhkan rantai menghasilkan suara gemerincing, lalu jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir tersebut.

Obsidian hitam tersebut menatap takut melihat jari panjang tersebut menyentuh bibirnya, takut jika pemuda di atasnya itu terlalu gila lalu menekan kuat daging merah mudanya sampai melukai bibirnya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat tekstur kuku menyentuh bagian dalam mulutnya namun yang dilakukan Taehyung hanyalah berusaha mengangkatnya.

"Tunjukkan gigimu, _Jungkook_. Ayolah, jangan malu. Tidak ada yang memalukan dari gigi bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman _malaikat_ , berkontradiksi dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tentu saja dalam kegiatan normal _tidak ada yang memalukan_ dari gigi namun menunjukkan keadaannya sekarang—mulut dipenuhi oleh kejantanan dan _giginya_ bergesekan dengan daging tebal tersebut sangatlah _memalukan_ dan _tidak normal_. Namun Jungkook tidak dapat menolak, tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung jika menolaknya.

Ketika ia melihat daging berwarna merah muda dengan beberapa garis biru tua lalu hal yang dicarinya. Gigi seri Jungkook bergesekan dengan kebanggaannya, hal menarik lainnya adalah—gigi serinya terlihat seperti gigi _kelinci_. Taehyung tak dapat menahan senyuman gilanya dan tangannya untuk mendorong kepala _kelincinya_ juga—menumpahkan seluruh cairan spermanya ke dalam liang basah surgawi tersebut.

Rasa mual yang ditahan Jungkook kembali muncul bahkan memuncak saat rasa asing di dalam mulutnya tertangkap oleh saraf papilanya. Ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri meskipun sangat sulit akhirnya terlepas namun sebelum dapat memuntahkan cairan dalam mulutnya, tangan Taehyung membungkamnya. Tangan kananya yang terbebas berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung meskipun harus menahan rasa sakit akibat diinjak sebelumnya. Air mata mulai terjatuh, membasahi pipinya begitu pula dengan tangan yang membungkamnya.

" _Telan_." Perintah Taehyung dengan nada absolut dan tatapan mata secara bisu mengatakan tak ingin dibantah mendapatkan tatapan takut dari _peliharaannya_ , "Itu _susumu_. _Te-lan_."

 _Ini bukan susu!_ —teriak Jungkook dalam batinnya.

Meskipun dengan ancaman secara langsung pun Jungkook tetap memilih untuk memberontak, sekalipun harus mencakar tangan Taehyung. Setelah terbebas, tubuhnya terhuyung ke sisi sambil menutup mulutnya berusaha agar tak memuntahkan isi perutnya namun tetap gagal karena kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan perutnya pun berkontraksi sakit. Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalamnya meskipun ia belum memakan apapun sehingga hanya cairan keruh yang keluar.

Para penonton hanya menatapnya jijik namun juga ada yang menertawakannya, mereka semua bertingkah seperti Jungkook bukanlah manusia. Sekarang pemuda manis itu berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, perutnya berkedut sakit dan secara refleks tangannya memegang perutnya seolah tindakannya dapat meringankan rasa sakitnya. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya serasa sangat ringan dan menyadari Taehyung menggendongnya kemudian berjalan sambil berkata kepada staff untuk membersihkan hasil kotor Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya pasrah meskipun dibawa ke dalam tempat dimana ia berteriak sekalipun tak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya. Semua logikanya seperti mati mendadak hanya memikirkan manakah yang lebih baik, apa menerima dirinya diperkosa sampai kontrak selama tiga minggu atau—apakah memang lebih baik hidup menderita setelah menjual organnya? Ia tidak tahu dan otaknya pun menolak untuk ikut berpikir. Hanya mengingat dengan _blowjob_ pertamanya.

.

.

Rumah milik Taehyung dapat dikatakan mansion minimalis, jika dijumlahkan ruangan dalam bangunan tersebut tidak lebih lima puluh jadi dapat dibayangkan tidak sebesar yang dimiliki pangeran kerajaan Inggris dan lain sebagainya. Jungkook hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah pemilik tempat besar ini dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah namun masih dapat melihat sekilas furnitur mahal yang dilewatinya. Selama perjalanan ia telah mengerti penuh bahwa dia telah menjadi _peliharaan_ Taehyung dan diwajibkan mendengarkan semua perintahnya selama tak membahayakan nyawanya.

Semakin berjalan rasanya semakin dalam ia masuk ke dalam neraka, belum lagi kedua tangannya diikat oleh sehelai kain hitam. Taehyung membuka pintu kayu sederhana disambut dengan seorang pemuda memakai pakaian bagaikan pelayan. _Ah_ —sebelumnya pun Taehyung disambut dengan ramah oleh pelayan juga, sepertinya banyak orang yang bekerja di rumah ini. Pelayan tersebut berambut merah lalu dua pemuda lainnya dengan satu memakai pakaian pelayan juga sedangkan yang satu memakai pakaian seperti seorang koki.

"Kau diam disini, aku akan ikut sebentar lagi. Jangan kabur atau melakukan tindakan bodoh." Ucap Taehyung lembut setelah Jungkook berdiri tepat di samping meja besi.

Taehyung berbincang sejenak dengan pelayan berambut merah, "Chanyeol, kau pimpin. Jangan memasukkan selain jari kalian dan tolong tutup matanya." Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan seekor kelinci diantara tiga ekor serigala. Pelayan berambut merah bernama Chanyeol itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada dua pemuda lainnya—dibalas dengan senyuman tipis mencurigakan.

Jungkook hanya dapat diam di tempat, menuruti perintah Taehyung sebelumnya. Saat sesuatu di belakangnya mengikatkan sehelai kain hitam, menutupi penglihatannya lagi-lagi dia panik dan berusaha untuk menjauhi siapapun yang ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba pipinya bertemu dengan permukaan dingin meja besi di sampingnya. Bibir bengkaknya mengeluarkan kata penolakan namun tak didengar oleh ketiga pelayan itu, penolakannya semakin keras ketika kulit pada pahanya merasakan friksi kain celananya sendiri juga kulit bokongnya bertemu dengan udara dingin.

Akibat tangan menahan pergerakan seluruh tubuh atasnya, pemberontakannya hanya dapat dilakukan dengan menggoyangkan tubuh bawahnya dan—malah terlihat seperti mengundang ketiga serigala untuk segera menerkamnya.

" _Hyaa—!"_

Pekikan kecil terlepas bebas dari bibir plumnya, pipi bokongnya terasa panas akibat tamparan keras oleh Chanyeol diiringi dengan siulan kagum darinya.

"Tumben sekali ada _peliharaan_ dengan tubuh seindah ini." Ujar Chanyeol memijat pelan pipi bokong Jungkook, "Saatnya belajar mengeluarkan cairan alami dari lubangmu."

Napas pemuda manis itu tertahan merasakan sesuatu menyentuh _cincin merah mudanya_ , rasanya lembut namun sekilas terasa sesuatu keras— _jari?_ Jari Chanyeol bermain-main dengan lubangnya, menariknya sampai terlihat bagian dalam dari lubang Jungkook. Mengagumi bagaimana tidak ada sehelai bulu pun di sekitar belah pipi bokong si pemuda manis, terlebih lagi kulit putih porselen membungkus keseluruhan ototnya—bagaikan _boneka_ _seks_ tetapi memiliki suhu tubuh, suara bervariasi dan benar mengeluarkan cairan orgasme.

"J-Jangan— _Hnghh!_ "

Kata penolakannya terpotong oleh erangan tertahannya, kakinya bergerak tak nyaman dengan benda asing mulai membuka lebar lubangnya. Berkedut liar merasakan oksigen merayap masuk ke dalam, terlihat jelas betapa takutnya pemuda manis itu dari tubuhnya bergetar serta pekikan-pekikan kecil menyelinap keluar dari belah bibirnya.

" _Ngh_ —"

Tubuhnya mengejang saat jari telunjuk pelayan berambut merah itu menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang perawannya. Ototnya refleks menyempit, menolak kuat keberadaan benda asing di dalamnya. Semakin memaksa masuk, kepala Jungkook terangkat dengan mulut terbuka untuk menyuarakan rasa sakitnya. Tak menyadari _warna_ wajahnya hanya membuatnya semakin erotis dan _benar-benar salah_ , air liurnya menetes ke meja besi di bawahnya.

" _A-Ahhn—sakit_ …"

Rasanya sangat perih dan panas. Entah apakah otot lubangnya lecet meskipun pelayan itu melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, tanpa terburu-buru. Kain penutup matanya terlihat basah akibat air matanya. Salah satu dari pelayan berkata kepada pelayan berambut merah untuk melakukannya dengan pelan dan segera menemukan prostat dalam lubang Jungkook. Namun pelayan berambut merah pun merasa aneh karena terlihat jelas Jungkook sama sekali tidak di dalam kondisi terangsang, menemukan prostatnya sekalipun malah akan membuatnya semakin memberontak.

Saat jari pelayan itu menemukan prostatnya yang didapatkannya bukanlah desahan nikmat ataupun merasakan rasa basah di dalam lubang tersebut melainkan ringisan kesakitan disertai suara tangisan kecil.

Hanya dapat melihat kegelapan itu menakutkan—itulah pelajaran untuk Jungkook sekarang. Tidak mengetahui bagaimana pandangan ketiga pelayan disana. Siapa yang tengah memasukkan jarinya ke dalamnya. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun sehingga hanya dapat menerka, mungkin mereka menertawakannya karena menangis dan meringis seperti bocah. Terkaannya pun terkadang harus terputus karena dorongan pada bagian bawahnya, membuat lubangnya semakin perih. Semoga saja tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk memasukkan cairan lemon ke dalam lubangnya.

— _Ng?_

" _N-Nya—aah?!_ _A—Apa..?!_ "

Seluruh tubuhnya terhentak keras, seluruh _inchi_ kulitnya tiba-tiba menjadi ratusan kali lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya. Alunan _penuh dosanya_ tak dapat dihentikan meskipun logika otaknya merasa malu bukan main setelah mengeluarkan desahan melengking tersebut. Di balik penutup matanya, bukan menjadi mata penuh dengan kepedihan atau kesakitan namun terkejut lalu berubah perlahan menjadi _sayu_.

Kedua tangan terikatnya berusaha memegang tangan _siapapun_ di belakangnya meskipun harus merasakan sakit di tulang pundaknya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan tekstur _keras_ dan _dingin_ juga berbentuk _bulat_ sekilas— _ **jam tangan**_.

"Langsung mendesah seperti itu saat aku memasukkan jariku. Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah mengetahui siapa _pemiliknya_."

Bisikan tepat di daun telinganya tak disadari membuatnya _terangsang bukan main_. Dimana kejantanan pemuda manis itu sebelumnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan penampakan _basah_ namun sekarang bahkan _pre-cum_ tidak berhenti menetes dari celah uretranya. Menetes dengan _nista_ membasahi lantai dapur tersebut.

" _Hngghh! Ha—Aah!"_

Lengkingan desahannya tak ditahannya sama sekali, membiarkannya meluncur dengan oktaf tinggi. Pikiran mengenai bagaimana pandangan yang diberikan oleh ketiga pelayan tersebut hilang sepenuhnya—hanya memikirkan ujung _jari_ untuk masuk lebih dalam bahkan sampai titik terdalamnya. Tubuh dan pikirannya telah mengerti penuh bahwa itu adalah _jari_ _Taehyung_ dengan panjangnya juga teksturnya. Jari Taehyung itu _panjang, kurus_ dan lihai dapat dengan mudah membuat semua manusia tunduk di bawahnya.

"Lihat sebasah apa dirimu sekarang. Bisakah kau merasakan lubangmu juga _sangat basah_?"

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan mendesah keras mengatakan kata ' _ya_ ' tetapi sayangnya saraf otaknya terlalu banyak menerima kenikmatan sehingga _kejantanannya_ -lah yang mengatakannya—dengan memuncratkan _pre-cum_ , mengotori meja di bawahnya. Beserta tangan bergetarnya menggenggam tangan Taehyung untuk menahannya— _untuk tak mengeluarkannya_.

"Jangan turunkan pinggangmu, _Jungkook_. Tunjukkan _mereka_ betapa lubangmu menyukai _jari telunjukku_."

 _Ah—ini barulah jari telunjuknya saja_.

Desahan terputus-putus, keringat bercucuran, pipi merah, bibir bengkak dan gerakan putus asa pinggangnya—tidak ada yang lebih _nista_ daripada Jungkook sekarang.

"Tunjukkan kepada mereka sebanyak apa kamu menikmatinya."

Tangan Taehyung dengan lihainya melepaskan penutup mata Jungkook, menarik ke atas dagu agar pemuda manis itu menatap ketiga pelayan yang sekarang menontonnya. Obsidian hitamnya sayu, tidak mengetahui hal lain selain dari kenikmatan di lubangnya. Menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggangnya—menunjukkan betapa putus asanya untuk tetap merasakan rasa nikmat tersebut.

" _S-Suka—Jarimu p-panjang dan—kurus. Sangat n-nikmat—ah ah!"_

Ketiga pelayan itu menelan gumpalan ludah sendiri, ikut merasa terangsang melihat tontonan _terbaik_ dari semua _peliharaan_ yang telah dibawa majikannya. Melihat gerakan maju mundur dan diselingi beberapa gerakan memutar benar-benar lebih _erotis_ dan _berdosa_. Sesekali juga karena hantaran jutaan _volt_ ia menghentakkan tubuh atasnya untuk menahan rasa panas di _perutnya_ sehingga puting dada _menegang_ itu terlihat jelas.

"Tunjukkan wajah _jalangmu_ ketika kau mencapai puncak kenikmatanmu."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung memaksakan masuk dua jari lainnya sehingga terdapat tiga jari di dalam lubang _peliharaannya_. Disambut dengan keketatan lubang dan tangan _peliharaannya_ tak kuasa untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lagi.

" _Mnnghh! J-Jangan tiga ja—"_

 _Rasanya terlalu tebal dan besar—seperti kejantanan asli. Membuat kepala Jungkook seperti berada di langit ketujuh_.

Taehyung jauh mengerti dari Jungkook mengetatkan lubangnya adalah untuk menahan rasa orgasmenya namun tidak ada yang benar dari itu. Mengetatkan lubangnya hanya membuat tubuhnya semakin _menggila_ , semakin jauh merasakan tekstur jarinya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali cairan bening menetes dari kejantanannya, terkadang berkedut telah siap untuk menembakkan cairan spermanya. _Dan itu yang akan didapatkannya_.

 _ **Press.**_

"Katakan senikmat apa _keluar_ hanya dengan jariku."

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikkan aliran orgasme yang mulai mengalir menuju kejantanannya namun hasilnya _nihil_. Tubuhnya terhentak bagaikan orang kerasukan setiap kali ketiga ujung jari Taehyung menekan kuat titik prostatnya, matanya tidak fokus dan air liurnya menetes terus-menerus. Sampai akhirnya kebodohan tubuhnya—mengetatkan lagi lubangnya dan saat itulah pandangannya _memutih._

" _It—feels good!_ _ **M-Master!**_ _"_

Menembakkan spermanya ke meja besi tersebut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika merasakan sensasi cairannya sedikit demi sedikit keluar lalu menetes.

— _Orgasme terbaiknya_.

Matanya masih tak fokus, bibirnya mengeluarkan ' _ahn_ ' kecil saat ketiga jari dalam lubangnya keluar. Taehyung menyeringai kecil melihat bagaimana cincin merah muda tersebut masih berkedut seolah masih menginginkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Bahkan hanya dengan jarinya, Jungkook menjadi _hancur_ seperti itu.

 _Bayangkan jika kejantanan Taehyung yang masuk, sepertinya Jungkook tak akan dapat kembali menjadi manusia penyuka vagina._

" _Kelinci manisku."_

.

.

Pergelangan tangan berhias jam tangan _rolex_ asli bergerak untuk menyerahkan kartu ke tengah meja, mengikuti tumpukan kartu lainnya. Ekspresinya terlihat senang, berkebalikan dengan pemuda di seberangnya yang memasang wajah _tidak bahagia_ bahkan beberapa kali mata kanannya terlihat berkedut kesal. Tentunya satu-satunya alasan dari ketidakbahagiaannya hanya disebabkan oleh—

 _Slurp slurp._

Suara hisapan basah dari _bawah meja_. Suara itu terdengar sengaja dikeraskan dan sejujurnya pemuda berkulit pucat ini tidak masalah dengan _kegiatan_ _kotor_ itu namun yang membuatnya kesal adalah mengapa harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Suruh _peliharaanmu_ untuk tidak berisik, Taehyung." Ucap pemuda berkulit pucat itu, suaranya rendah dan dalam berbeda jauh dengan penampilannya.

Dibalas dengan tawa kecil, matanya mendelik tak suka. Terdengar decihan penuh dengan kekesalan dan semakin tinggi _amarahnya_ ketika dibalas dengan jawaban meremehkan juga merendahkan.

" _Iri?_ Ya, aku tidak dapat menyalahkanmu karena meskipun _peliharaanmu_ melayanimu bukan mereka yang akan mendesah nikmat—melainkan _dirimu_." Taehyung sedikit menutupi senyuman meremahkannya dengan kartu di tangannya meskipun memastikan masih dapat terlihat oleh lawannya, "Bagaimana rasanya mendesah karena kejantanan di dalam?"

Taehyung tersenyum lagi dengan senyuman kotak khasnya yang sejenak terlihat polos dan kekanakkan namun perkataannya jauh dari kedua kata sifat tersebut. Tangan kirinya turun ke bawah untuk _mengelus_ rambut cokelat mahoni bergerak statis karena efek dari _kegiatan memakan wortelnya_.

Memastikan tidak ada satu tetes liur pun menetes mengenai testis _pemiliknya_ , menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat tetesan yang meluncur bebas. Hanya terfokus ke dalam kegiatan yang sekarang disebut oleh Taehyung sebagai _memakan wortel_ karena telah mencap Jungkook sebagai _kelinci_ hanya berdasarkan gigi serinya. Ketika memasukkan keseluruhan batang tersebut sengaja mengeluarkan suara hisapannya keras karena telah diperintahkan untuk melakukannya dengan tujuan—membuat seluruh perhatian hanya kepada mereka berdua.

Netra _hazel_ Taehyung menatap seksama puting dada yang muncul dengan malu-malu diantara pergerakan kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh _hina_ Jungkook. Tidak dipercaya dirinya beberapa malam sebelum memiliki pemuda manis itu tergila-gila dengan payudara besar yang ketika terhentak karena kenikmatan akan bergerak ke atas ke bawah dengan memalukan _**sekarang**_ tergila-gila dengan dada bidang Jungkook. Mungkin tidak bidang karena otot Jungkook cukup terbentuk sehingga dadanya pun cukup _berisi_ tetapi masih lebih menggoda dibandingkan payudara perempuan manapun.

" _Humf… Fuu…_ "

Terlebih dilengkapi dengan napas tersengalnya sehingga harus menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan dadanya pun akan naik turun. Pandangan Taehyung turun ke bawah melihat kejantanan pada selangkangannya dalam kondisi— _tegang_. Karena _sejak awal_ Jungkook tak memakai celana maupun dalaman namun kemeja putihnya cukup besar dan longgar jadi menutupi kejantanan beserta bokongnya. _Lagipula untuk apa celana jika akan kotor sebentar lagi?_

Darah mengalir cepat terutama di daerah pipi si pemuda manis, mulai menunjukkan warna rona merah dan matanya terlihat seperti merasa _nyaman_ ketika tangan Taehyung mengelus rambutnya. Sepertinya dipuji telah membuatnya merasa bahagia dan _nyaman_ karena memang cukup benar Taehyung selalu melindunginya bahkan tidak melakukan _hal gila_ seperti membuat luka atau mengeluarkan cairannya di wajah Jungkook dengan alasan tidak ingin si pemuda manis merasa sakit jika ada cairan spermanya masuk ke matanya.

Hampir semua seks yang mereka lakukan terkandung terlalu banyak menstimulasinya saja dan mungkin sebuah _**fakta**_ bahwa Jungkook kadang merasa sakit namun tidak ada kekerasan fisik maupun mental terlalu banyak. Diam-diam Jungkook _sedikit banyak_ terpana dengan betapa _menariknya_ Taehyung dalam kategori kepribadian.

Di satu sisi sikap kasar, jahil dan _menggodanya_ pada hal berhubungan dengan tindakan seksual membuatnya seperti seorang masokis akut—di sisi lain sikap peduli dan memperhatikan kesehatan _peliharaannya_ membuat hatinya merasa _hangat_. Hampir setiap setelah selesai melakukan seks Taehyung menggendongnya dan memandikannya tanpa meminta bantuan dari pelayannya. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tidak luluh dari kedua sisi seorang Taehyung.

" _Such a good bunny for me, hm?_ " ucap Taehyung lembut menyeka lelehan air liur di sudut bibir Jungkook dibalas oleh anggukan pelan juga erangan kecil. "Aku akan menyelesaikan permainanku dengan Yoongi dulu, kau bermain dengan mainanmu dulu ya?"

Melepaskan batang kejantanan dari mulutnya seraya menatap langsung netra _hazel_ tersebut lalu mengangguk sekali lagi dengan pipi meronanya. Mengangkat kepalanya agar mulutnya dapat menerima _vibrator bead_ berwarna _baby pink_ karena Taehyung telah memerintahkan untuk meminimaliskan seluruh guna tangan jadi banyak dimulai dengan menerima mainan seks ataupun membuka celana harus menggunakan mulutnya saja. Entah apa alasannya.

Menjatuhkan _vibrator bead_ ke tangan kirinya, hendak memasukkan mainan tersebut ke dalam lubangnya namun jari telunjuk di hadapannya menghentikannya.

"Hisap dulu jariku?" _Mengapa itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan?_

Belah bibirnya terbuka, lidahnya terjulur sedikit ke depan, menjilat ujung jari tersebut lalu menerimanya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Pipinya semakin merah akan _rasa panas_ dari menghisap sebuah jari—mungkin dikarenakan dirinya terlalu terbiasa menghisap sesuatu yang _kotor_ sampai hanya menghisap jari membuatnya merasa _panas_. Rasanya asing menghisap sesuatu tanpa perlu membuka lebar rahangnya, begitu pula dengan tekstur yang berbeda. Bentuknya kecil dan sedikit memiliki ujung tajam karena struktur tulangnya— _jauh berbeda dengan kejantanan_.

Pemandangan Jungkook menghisap satu jarinya menurut Taehyung jauh lebih menggairahkan dan _salah_ daripada melihatnya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang besar. Taehyung tak lagi mengerti bagaimana Jungkook dapat membuat sesuatu yang sangat simpel menjadi sesuatu yang _sangat kotor_. _Maksudnya_ , kedua belah bibirnya tak saling berjauhan bahkan dapat dikatakan cukup dekat dan Taehyung memiliki kesukaan tersendiri terhadap bibir _kelincinya_.

Jika Taehyung harus membuat laporan 100 lembar hanya berisikan mengenai bibir Jungkook, ia akan membuatnya dengan lima kali lipat dari yang diperintahkan karena 500 lembar tak cukup untuk menceritakan betapa indah bibir _kelinci manisnya_. Bagaimana bibir atasnya terlihat tipis namun bagian bawahnya terlihat berisi _tetapi_ sangat pas dan tak terlihat bengkak. Bagaimana pembuluh darahnya bekerja sampai dapat memberikan warna merah muda _menggoda_ seperti itu.

" _ **Ekhem.**_ **"**

Suara dehaman dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyadarkannya dan segera menarik jari telunjuknya membuat _kelincinya_ menunjukkan raut terkejut sejenak.

"Jangan lupa tetap memakan _wortelmu_."

Menatapi warna _hazel_ itu tak lagi terfokus kepadanya, ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan perintah _pemiliknya_. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menungging agar lebih mudah memasukkan benda plastik tersebut ke dalam lubangnya. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya beserta tubuhnya agar menjadi rileks karena jika tubuhnya terlalu tegang rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan.

Saat merasa tubuhnya mulai rileks, tangan kirinya menggapai lubangnya. Menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya untuk melebarkan jalur masuknya kemudian tangan kanannya mulai memasukkan _vibrator bead_ tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan. Setiap kali ujung _vibrator bead_ itu menemui halangan, ia menarik napas lagi agar otot pada lubangnya membukakan jalurnya. Meskipun setiap malam tak terhitung berapa banyak lubangnya dimasuki oleh benda selain kejantanan tetap saja ototnya menjadi ketat kembali.

Bibir bawah digigitnya untuk menghindari keluarnya desisan putus asa, ingin _vibrator bead_ tersebut segera mungkin masuk sepenuhnya karena _jujur_ —berusaha memasukkan mainan itu rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman terutama jika dilakukan sendiri.

" _Ha—ahh…_ "

Helaan napas lega terlepas keluar saat seluruh _inchi_ _vibrator bead_ tersebut masuk. Daging merah mudanya langsung menutup kembali, sedikit membuka menutup dengan rasa belum terbiasa menerima benda asing berbentuk lonjong tersebut. Satu-satunya benda yang menyelip keluar hanyalah tali yang terhubung dengan benda utamanya. Awalnya tidak ada tali tersebut namun Taehyung bukanlah tipe yang ingin memasukkan jarinya untuk mengeluarkannya, ia lebih suka melakukannya dengan _sekali tarik_. Tidak perlu membuat lubang Jungkook lebih lebar dan ia mendapatkan desahan terkejut dari si pemuda manis.

Setelah menormalkan kembali tubuhnya ia kembali menghisap kejantanan Taehyung, melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya—hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sementara orang di atas sibuk dengan permainannya sendiri.

 _Klik._

 _Ingat. Taehyung adalah orang terjahil dari semua manusia yang pernah ditemui Jungkook._

" _Hyaa! Hngh—T-Tae!_ "

Tidak dapat menahan diri untuk _tidak_ melepehkan kejantanan dalam mulutnya untuk mendesah keras. Taehyung terlalu mengerti kapan Jungkook terlalu terfokus ke dalam kegiatannya dan melupakan bahwa sebuah _vibrator_ ada di dalamnya dan selalu siap untuk menekan tombol getar paling kuat. Pemuda tampan itu tak akan segan untuk menekan tombol paling atas—namun kenyataannya ia hanya menekan pada level empat. _Belum saatnya untuk menekan tombol lima—getaran paling kuat._

" _T-Tae—Ahnn!_ "

Taehyung membiarkan kelincinya sibuk menahan desahannya sementara dirinya melanjutkan kembali permainan tahap akhirnya. Mendapatkan perintah dari pemuda berkulit pucat untuk menunjukkan kartunya dan menang. Keduanya tidak mempertaruhkan sepeser uang sedikit pun melainkan—dengan Taehyung telah percaya dirinya akan menang,

"Silahkan tonton diriku _bermain_ dengan kelinciku~"

Tanpa basa-basi Taehyung menarik Jungkook keluar dari bawah meja, menunjukkan _peliharaannya_ kepada semua pengunjung kasino saat itu. Taehyung mendorong kelincinya untuk bertumpu pada meja tempat ia bermain _poker_ dengan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, menarik pinggang Jungkook sebagai perintah bisu untuk menungging. Setelah dalam posisinya, jari panjang Taehyung mengangkat dagu si pemuda manis untuk menatap orang yang terpaksa menontonnya.

"Jungkook." Memanggil namanya dengan lembut, "Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bernama _**Yoongi**_ dan dia akan menonton kita sekarang. Kau _ingin_ melakukannya, 'kan?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, toh dirinya tidak dapat mengatakan kata penolakan. Kedua netra hitam tersebut saling menatap, satu menunjukkan raut malu sedangkan satu lagi menunjukkan raut kesal. Tatapan Jungkook seolah berkata tanpa suara meminta maaf karena Yoongi harus melihat sesuatu yang begitu _kotor_ dan _hina_ seperti melihat dirinya mendesah keras dan mengeluarkan cairan sperma—bukan cairan _vagina_.

Dan Yoongi pun dilahirkan cukup peka dengan kata-kata bisu tersebut mengerti penuh permintaan maaf tersebut. Namun dirinya pun tidak berada dalam posisi dapat menolak perintah Taehyung—karena ia kalah. Pada kenyataannya bukan itulah yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu kesal, ia telah terbiasa menonton hal seperti namun keinginan Taehyung adalah—

" _Nyaa—aah~"_

Untuk menunjukkan wajah _jalang_ Yoongi dengan mempertontonkan Jungkook.

 _Ketika Taehyung jahil itu tidak akan pernah berakhir baik_ —prinsip itu masih melekat pada ingatan Yoongi.

" _T-Tae—Please… N-No!"_

Suara pekikan melengking menggema di dalam ruangan kasino sunyi tersebut. Tangan Jungkook berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang memainkan _vibrator bead_ dengan—membiarkannya bergetar tepat di daerah jalur masuk lubangnya. Taehyung telah mengetahui sejak lama bahwa tepat beberapa milimeter di dalam lubang Jungkook dan jalur masuknya merupakan titik _tersensitif kelincinya_. Lebih sensitif—mungkin setelah telinga.

Mendapatkan tamparan kasar pada tangannya ia hanya mencakar meja di bawahnya, tak sengaja membawa beberapa _chip_ ke dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya bertumpu pada meja membiarkan kayu tersebut menerima serangan langsung dari napas panas Jungkook serta desahannya. Ia sungguh benci sifat jahil dari Taehyung yang selalu menggoda semua titik sensitifnya. Ini semua karena tubuh dan bibirnya selalu bertindak seenaknya ketika Taehyung sengaja melambatkan gerakan penetrasinya dan menekan kuat di daerah jalur masuknya—seperti biasa Jungkook tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Jangan turunkan wajahmu. Tunjukkan kepada Yoongi bagaimana wajah _nikmat_ itu."

Membuka mulutnya dengan kedua jarinya, dengan sengaja menekan lidah Jungkook agar terjulur memperlihatkan air liur dengan bebasnya menetes ke atas meja. Kelinci itu hanya dapat diam, membiarkan dirinya terus dinistakan namun diam-diam ia pun _menyukai_ sensasi jari Taehyung mengapit lidahnya.

"Jika ada yang ingin melihat bagian belakangnya, aku mengizinkan kalian. Tetapi jangan menyentuhnya. Kalian menyentuhnya, _hilang jari kalian_."

Dari ekor mata obsidian hitam tersebut, ia melihat banyak orang mulai berkerumun tepat di samping Taehyung—tak jauh dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. Emosi bernama malu hendak menguasai pikirannya namun segera tersingkirkan dengan arus kenikmatan dari Taehyung sengaja menekan ke atas _vibrator bead_ tersebut. Rasanya air liur yang dikeluarkannya dapat ditampung oleh banyak ember karena _banyak sekali yang menetes jatuh_ , membasahi meja begitu pula tangan Taehyung.

" _Wow, dia lebih basah daripada semua vagina yang pernah kulihat."_

" _Lubangnya pun—lihat! Bahkan twink terbaik di dunia ini kalah dengan erotisnya lubang ini."_

" _Sepertinya lubangnya berkedut senang."_

Seluruh komentar _kotor_ mengenai tubuhnya dilontarkan tanpa henti dari semua orang yang menontonnya. Setiap komentar kotor terdengar olehnya semakin _basah_ kejantanannya, mungkin ia telah memiliki sisi _masokis_ karena semakin bergairah akan tatapan mata, komentar dan suara dari banyak orang. Semakin lama semakin kotor juga bersemangat komentar-komentar tersebut dan semakin rasanya ia dekat dengan orgasme.

"Ternyata kau suka dilihat oleh banyak orang?" bisik Taehyung tepat pada daun telinga kanan Jungkook, " _Bi-tch_."

" _Hnghh! Mmh…!"_

Sepertinya pengukur kesensitifan tubuh Jungkook telah jauh di atas sana hanya berdasarkan dari air matanya terjatuh juga desahan tertahannya. Taehyung _brengsek_ —tak pernah menggunakan kata sebutan merendahkan seperti itu dan menggunakannya tepat dalam keadaan seperti _ini_. Seberapa banyak sebenarnya ia mengetahui tentang apa yang disukai tubuh Jungkook?

Seolah ia mengetahui seluruh _kink_ dan _fetish_ yang tidak diketahui oleh pemilik tubuhnya sendiri.

Banyak penonton mulai membuka celana mereka sendiri untuk menggunakannya sebagai bahan bermasturbasi. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak keberatan namun tak boleh setetes pun sperma mereka menyentuh tubuh Jungkook—kecuali mereka ingin kejantanan mereka dipotong dengan pisau. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa saat sampai terlihatnya para penonton akan mengeluarkan sperma mereka—begitu pula dengan Jungkook sendiri.

Tubuh dan pikirannya tak kuat menahan rasa gairah dari semua hal yang terjadi, tidak memerlukan izin untuk orgasme toh Taehyung telah memberikan izin.

" _Gonna come?_ " bisik Taehyung dibalas dengan anggukan putus asa.

Tak menyadari seringai pada wajah tampan _pemiliknya_. Taehyung memasukkan paksa _vibrator bead_ tersebut tanpa menyentuh titik prostatnya dan dengan _jahatnya_ —mengeluarkannya.

" _Ahnn…!"_

Pinggang Jungkook pun akan bergerak di luar kendali mengikuti gerakan keluarnya _vibrator bead_ tersebut. Gerakan simpel namun mengundang impuls orgasme pada para penonton, Taehyung berbisik kepadanya untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, hanya memikirkan orgasme tertundanya.

" _Gghk! Ah fuck!"_

Geraman rendah datang berturut-turut ke telinganya, obsidian hitamnya membulat. Tidak mengerti lagi dengan _tubuhnya sendiri_ , _mengapa ia makin terangsang mendengar geraman dari para penonton?_ Tangannya memberontak ingin menutup telinganya tetapi ditahan kuat oleh Taehyung.

" _H-Hentikan—Tae…"_

"Sst. Lihatlah sekarang ke sisi kananmu."

 _Tidak ingin_ —namun wajib melakukannya, ia melirik ke kanan dengan takut. Dan betapa konyolnya ia harus menurutinya.

Tidak belasan melainkan puluhan lelaki disana dengan kejantanan terkotori oleh sperma mereka sendiri. Wajah orgasme mereka dan seolah terlihat adanya uap di daerah selangkangan mereka menandakan betapa panasnya sperma tersebut. _Tubuh Jungkook terlalu menyukainya._

Melihat salah seorang penonton baru mencapai orgasmenya, menatap seksama cairan putih tersebut keluar dari celah uretra lalu meleleh turun. _Apakah mereka semua merasakan kenikmatan juga? Apakah karena melihat tubuh hinanya?_

" _Ahh—haahn."_

Mungkin inilah yang disebut _orgasme kering_ —pikiran dan tubuhnya mengejang seolah mengalami orgasme namun _kejantanannya_ tidak mengeluarkan apapun selain _pre-cum_. Meskipun pikirannya mengatakan telah mendapatkan orgasme namun kembali terangsang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit. Taehyung hanya menghisap pelan daun telinga Jungkook, merasa bangga sekali telah membuat Jungkook sepenuhnya menjadi budak seksnya.

"Sekarang jangan perhatikan yang lain dan hanya perhatikan Yoongi. Katakan ' _perhatikan aku, Tuan Yoongi_ '."

Netranya menghadap ke depan lagi, memperhatikan lagi ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang masih kesal—sama sekali tak berubah.

" _P-Perhatikan aku, T-Tuan Yoongi…"_

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, seluruh jari Taehyung pada tubuh atasnya menghilang tergantikan dengan menarik kedua lengannya agar berada di punggungnya. Jungkook hanya membenamkan wajahnya diantara kumpulan _chip_ berwarna merah bergaris putih, setitik perasaan ironis muncul dalam dadanya. Tak mengira dirinya akan dipertemukan kembali dengan benda lonjong tersebut tanpa dapat menyentuhnya dengan tangan—karena ia tak _memilikinya._

Tekanan pada bagian belakang kepalanya membuatnya semakin menurunkan tubuh atasnya, seluruh bagian dadanya telah bersentuhan langsung dengan meja—juga banyak _chip_. Kulitnya menjerit terkejut ketika usapan singkat dari kepala kejantanan Taehyung menyentuh pintu masuk lubangnya.

" _Mnnhh—"_

 _Kenikmatan tiada tara_ —bagian seks yang paling Jungkook sukai adalah ketika lubangnya terpaksa melebar seiring dengan masuknya kejantanan tersebut. Rasa akan ada sesuatu yang besar dan lebar memenuhi lubangmu—itulah yang membuatnya sedikit _ketagihan_ melakukannya.

Jika tubuhnya mendapatkan kenikmatan tiada tara maka wajahnya akan mengekspresikannya—tepat di depan muka Yoongi. Wajah tegangnya semakin menegang namun ketika lengkingan desahan itu sampai di telinganya ia kehilangan semua ketegasannya.

" _Ahk! D-Disana—Tuan T-Taehyung…"_

Sebenarnya tanpa Jungkook mengatakannya pun Taehyung mengerti, hanya bocah perjaka yang tidak akan mengetahuinya dan pemuda itu telah kehilangan keperjakaannya sejak dahulu kala. Menemukan titik prostat Jungkook menurutnya—bagaikan menemukan _uang_ dengan kata lain sangat mudah bahkan menggunakan kejantanannya sekalipun.

Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut bongkahan kenyal Jungkook memberi tanda dirinya akan segera mulai melakukan penetrasi.

Obsidian hitam Jungkook membulat segera setelah Taehyung mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya. Dorongannya terlalu keras—berbeda jauh dengan semua seks sebelumnya. Jungkook kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, hanya membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik dan terdorong—sehingga puting dadanya _bergesekan_ dengan _chip_ di bawahnya.

" _Ha—angh! Ter—lalu kerash!"_

Pipi bokongnya ikut memantul seiring dengan dorongan dari Taehyung. Tangan pemiliknya menuntunnya untuk menyentuh lubang _penuhnya_ , menyuruhnya untuk merasakan seberapa lebarnya lubang itu sekarang. Pipi _kelincinya_ semakin memerah setelah _pertama kali_ merasakan dengan ujung jarinya bagaimana keadaan lubangnya saat dimasuki.

Puting dadanya merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya dan Taehyung tidak pernah memanjakannya namun sekarang malah dimanjakan oleh— _chip_? Ironis sekali benda plastik berbentuk lonjong tersebut membawa kenikmatan setelah membawanya ke jalan menjadi _budak seks_.

Setiap gerakan mendorong yang mengenai telak titik kenikmatannya, puting dadanya pun ikut bergesekkan dengan permukaan plastik tersebut. Sekarang tidak hanya satu _arus kenikmatan_ , melainkan dua dan terbagi dari tubuh bawahnya dan atasnya. Pandangannya sering kali menjadi _putih_ setiap kali merasakan kedua kenikmatan tersebut.

Terkadang kala _dirty talk_ mengenai betapa basahnya lubang Jungkook tak membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin menurun. Tanpa perlu disebutkan pun ia dapat merasakan cairan alamiah lubangnya melubrikasikan kejantanan Taehyung.

"Katakan rasanya kejantanan di lubangmu, _Jungkook_."

Suara _husky_ dan lembut Taehyung ketika membisikkan namanya selalu membuat lubangnya _senang_ sampai _memeluk_ kejantanan tersebut dengan _erat_. Ia benci bagaimana kedua belah bibir Taehyung dapat mengucapkan namanya dengan _indah_ seolah namanya diciptakan untuk _pemiliknya_.

Menggunakan tangan kiri bebasnya untuk membantu tubuh atasnya naik. Memperlihatkan puting dada menegangnya dan perut berkontraksi bersamaan dengan gerakan penetrasi tersebut. Obsidian sayunya menumpahkan setetes air mata, membasahi pipi lengketnya bersama dengan air liurnya.

" _R-Rasanya! Nik—hyaa—mat! A-Aku suka—ke-kejantananmuh!"_

Kalimat _iblis penggoda_ mengundang para penonton bersorak akibat gairah mereka, begitu pula Taehyung tidak menyangka _ad-lib_ dari Jungkook akan membuat gerakan penetrasinya semakin kuat dan cepat. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk _kelincinya_ posesif namun masih memerintahkannya untuk tetap menatap Yoongi.

Taehyung memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Jungkook dengan tujuan meredam desahan Jungkook. Ia memberikan banyak kecupan kecil pada tengkuk _peliharaannya_ —pertama kali memberikan tanda _kepemilikan_. Tangan kanannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jungkook merayap ke atas untuk meraba puting dada lalu mencubitnya gemas—dibalas dengan erangan dan _pre-cum_ semakin membasahi permukaan pipi bokong _kelincinya_.

"Kau suka sekali sepertinya saat puting dadamu dimanja, _hm?_ " tanya Taehyung berganti mencubit puting dada sebelah kiri Jungkook. Impuls orgasme mengalir cepat menuju kejantanan mungil pemuda manis itu.

Dengan cekatan Taehyung mengangkap _kelincinya_ ke atas meja dan kembali menyuruhnya menungging. Membiarkan kejantanan menegangnya keluar dari lubang surgawi tersebut dan membiarkan _jarinya_ masuk ke dalam.

" _T-Tidak—jari..!"_

Rengekan menyedihkan meluncur keluar, mengatakan ketidakinginannya orgasme dengan jari _pemiliknya_. Meskipun dengan— _sekarang_ —empat jari pun rasanya tidak sama dengan kejantanan, _jauh berbeda_.

" _Thrust yourself._ "

Perintah diakhiri dengan tanda titik itu _mutlak_ , lebih mutlak daripada makan sekalipun. Pinggulnya bergerak perlahan, menghiraukan rasa sakit pada lututnya karena bertekanan dengan banyak _chip_. Mendesah parau setiap kali ujung keempat jari bersentuhan dengan titik nikmatnya, ingin rasanya menutup mulutnya namu tidak diperbolehkan. Ia harus menunjukkan betapa _inginnya_ , betapa _putus asanya_ akan _**kenikmatan**_ kepada pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Perlahan berubah menjadi cepat dan berubah menjadi _keras_. Setiap siraman _rasa nikmat_ mulai terasa tidak cukup. _Perlahan_ tidak akan lagi membuatnya puas, ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat dan keras meskipun membuat ujung keempat jari tersebut melukai lubangnya. Desahan nikmat berubah menjadi napas tersengal, _pre-cum_ membasahi meja beserta kumpulan _chip_. Mata sayunya menatap pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, memohon bantuan untuk mendapatkan _kepuasan_.

" _T-Tuan—Yoongi, h-help me—hh!"_

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya keempat jari tersebut akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bergerak, melakukan gerakan masuk keluar dengan cepat. Sengaja menggaruk lubang tersebut ketika menyentuh titik nikmat _peliharaannya_. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggul Jungkook menandakan ia tak diperbolehkan bergerak seenaknya lagi.

" _Ahn—g-gonna cum! T-Tuan—Ngaah!"_

Dan akan orgasme yang dimaksudnya terjadi lebih cepat dari yang dikirinya. Cairan putih keluar dari celah uretranya, mengotori _chip-chip_ dengan warna putih keruh. Tentu tak lupa menunjukkan wajah mencapai kepuasannya kepada penonton utamanya. Pahanya bergetar hampir menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas meja karena semua tenaganya berasa hilang tanpa sisa.

Tubuhnya kelelahan meskipun masih ada setitik rasa _tak puas_ pada kejantanannya, bahkan netranya pun tak dapat fokus kepada penonton utamanya. Sayup-sayup gendang telinganya menangkap suara geraman rendah Taehyung yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya. Ingin rasanya ia membantu namun seluruh sendi pada tulangnya menolak untuk bergerak.

" _Ngh—"_

Alisnya menekuk sekilas ketika rasa panas menyentuh lubangnya juga punggungnya. Friksi cairan kental tersebut ada yang turun ke meja serta ada yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Jari telunjuk Taehyung memainkan jalur masuk lubang tersebut sekaligus menekan masuk cairan spermanya, terkekeh melihat tubuh itu bereaksi akan tindakan kecilnya.

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat si pemuda manis mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Mata lelahnya menatap wajah— _sekarang_ —memerah Yoongi.

" _T-Terimakasih telah menontonku, T-Tuan Yoongi."_

.

.

Seharusnya _**ASMR**_ itu ditujukan untuk membuat seseorang menjadi tenang namun semakin banyak orang dapat membelinya semakin _disalahgunakannya_ perangkat tersebut. Dengan uang _tak terhitung_ milik Taehyung membeli perangkat mahal seperti itu sangatlah mudah—lebih dari mudah dan tentunya ia tidak akan menggunakannya untuk menenangkan siapapun.

" _ **Jungkook."**_

Suara bisikan _husky_ tersebut keluar dari _earphone_ sebelah kiri yang dipakainya.

" _ **Jungkook."**_

Lalu pindah menuju ke _earphone_ sebelah kanan yang dipakainya. Terkadang kala suara kecupan yang terdengar bagaikan ia benar-benar mengecupi telinganya membuat telinganya menjadi sangat sensitif.

Suara alami Taehyung— _husky_ dan _dalam_ sangatlah berbahaya untuk siapapun. Tidak ada yang tidak akan meleleh karena nama mereka disebut dengan suara tersebut ditambah dengan nada seduktifnya. Ah—belum lagi suara kecupan dan hisapan kecil itu.

" _Mmh…"_

 _Membuatnya basah, tidak—_ _ **banjir**_ _._

Telinga sebenarnya merupakan daerah paling sensitif dan tempat paling mudah untuk merasa terangsang karena dengan mendengar _dirt talk_ ataupun suara _ambigu_ dapat membuatmu merasa _panas_. Hanya dengan suara saja dapat membuatmu panas _apalagi_ jika ditambah dengan sentuhan lembut dari _sehelai bulu_ pada kedua telingamu.

Pinggulnya terkadang kala menghentak ke atas seolah mencari friksi sentuhan—pada udara kosong. Kepalanya terlalu kosong untuk menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada sentuhan dari siapapun untuk membantunya mendapatkan sentuhan meskipun sedikit. Seluruh belaian halus pada telinganya hanya membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang, bergetar karena merasa geli. Padahal hanya telinga-lah yang mendapatkan sentuhan namun berefek kepada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

" _Hn… Nmhh—"_

Kepalanya berusaha menghindari helai bulu tersebut namun yang dilakukannya malah membuat helai bulu tersebut menyentuh sedikit bagian telinga dalamnya dan jutaan _volt_ listrik langsung menyerang kepalanya.

" _ **Bagaimana rasa kejantananku selama ini?"**_

 _Oh_ , katakan Jungkook terlalu kehilangan akalnya sampai harus menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tahu meskipun dijawab tidak akan ada yang membalasnya. Akal sehatnya entah dimana dan satu-satunya yang ia dapat pikirkan adalah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan tersebut.

" _S-Sangat nik—mat."_

Tak mengharapkan balasan apapun.

" _ **Panggil aku 'Tuan Taehyung'.", "Jungkook."**_

Pertanyaan tersebut berganti dari _earphone_ kiri ke kanannya. Menghantarkan gelombang _geli_ itu lagi.

" _Tuan T-Taehyung—hh."_

Entah mengapa rasanya semakin ia menjawab semakin ia ingin mengangkat pahanya seolah ingin menunjukkan sebanyak apa ia menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengisinya, tetapi satu titik— _sekecil jarum_ —ketidakinginan masih melekat pada dirinya. _Pre-cum_ kembali menetes turun menyentuh jalur masuk lubangnya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar pada kedua sisi _earphone_ -nya diikuti dengan pujian betapa baiknya Jungkook sebagai _peliharaan_.

" _ **Panggil aku 'Master', hm?", "Kelinci manisku."**_

Taehyung sialan itu terlalu banyak mengetahui cara membuat Jungkook _gila_.

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan lagi keinginan untuk mengangkat kakinya, menunjukkan lubang _laparnya_ ke udara kosong. Setidaknya selama ia menutup matanya—ia dapat membayangkan Taehyung berada disana, menatapnya _buas_ _ **'kan?**_

" _M-Masterh—Master Taehyung…"_

Rintihan _manja_ terselip keluar dari belah bibirnya, mengucapkan nama _pemiliknya_ terus-menerus. Masa bodoh dengan yang dilakukannya itu sangat aneh ataupun bodoh—ia menginginkan _pemiliknya_ untuk menyentuhnya, mengucapkan namanya dan mengatakan betapa baiknya dirinya.

" _ **Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan kepadaku, hm?"**_

Ia membuka lebar pahanya namun tetap menaikkannya, seolah ingin menunjukkan betapa _basahnya_ dia. Tangannya memang sama sekali tak diikat mungkin karena Taehyung mempercayainya agar tidak melepaskan atau mematikan mesin yang mengeluskan helaian bulu tersebut ke telinganya. Jari bergetarnya merayap menuju daerah lubangnya— _tidak_ , Jungkook tak akan _bermain sendiri_.

Jarinya membuka lubangnya, dengan mata tertutupnya ia mengatakan dengan nada melengking dan _sangat memohon_.

" _M-Masterh—I need you, ahn—please!"_

Hanya keheningan yang membalas permohonannya, setitik air mata turun menuruni pipinya. Tidak tahu kapan _pemiliknya_ akan pulang membiarkan dirinya terus disiksa di dalam lingkaran _rangsangan_. Bibirnya hanya memanggil nama _pemiliknya_ dengan suara pelan, berharap ketika ia membuka mata yang dilihatnya selanjutnya adalah mata _hazel_ kesukaannya.

Meskipun hanya kegelapan yang menyapanya, ia teringat betapa ia tak pernah menyukai warna cokelat dalam kategori apapun namun sejak melihat warna _hazel_ dalam jarak dekat—perlahan ia _menyukainya_. Bagaimana warna itu menatapnya ketika tengah menonton sesuatu terutama dalam kegiatan menonton film pada hari Kamis. Perlahan ia merasakan menjadi _budak seks_ tidak seburuk itu jika mendapatkan perhatian dan kehangatan yang tak pernah didapatkannya ketika berada di luar rumah ini.

Walau harus menerima perlakuan seperti tontonan dalam sirkus namun tetaplah Taehyung tidak segan memotong kejantanan mereka jika sperma mereka tak sengaja mengenai kulit putih Jungkook. Membuktikan sebanyak apa sebenarnya Taehyung melindunginya meskipun harus membayar biaya sebagai ganti kekerasan yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang lebih disukainya selain mendengarkan namanya disebut, terutama ketika Taehyung memandikannya karena hampir setiap kegiatan seks mereka membuat si pemuda manis tidak dapat berdiri.

" _Basah sekali, hm?"_

Seolah akal sehatnya langsung datang kembali ia membuka matanya dengan cepat melihat sepasang mata _hazel_ kesukaannya juga sebuah senyuman lembut. Dilihatnya pemiliknya berjalan mengelilingi sehingga sekarang berada di depan lubangnya.

"Sepertinya ini rekor _basahmu_. Mungkin vagina jalang di luar sana bahkan kalah darimu."

Menyentil pelan ujung kejantanan penuh dengan _pre-cum_ kelincinya, merasa bahagia mendengar erangan pelan selanjutnya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka lebar kaki Jungkook lalu mengendus daerah kejantanannya. Bibir plum tersebut mengeluarkan rintihan pelan merasa geli dari napas hangat menyentuh kulit sensitifnya.

" _Ha—ahn!"_

Memekik kecil ketika benda lunak bernama _lidah_ menjilati cairan bening yang hampir menyentuh jalur masuk lubangnya. Kakinya hendak melakukan gerakan refleks dengan menutupnya namun kekuatan kedua tangan kekar Taehyung menahannya. Usapan dan dorongan lembut membuatnya semakin tak dapat mengontrol desahannya, kakinya gemetar berusaha menahannya agar tidak menjepit kepala Taehyung diantara selangkangannya.

"Katakan apa yang inginkan, _Jungkook_."

Bernapas lega ketika lidah _sialan_ itu menjauhi lubangnya dan disapa dengan tatapan mata memicing juga wajib menerima jawaban. Pikirannya masih cukup kosong sehingga sarafnya pun tak menyadari bibirnya bergerak untuk mengatakan,

" _A-Aku ingin—_ _ **Master**_ _… M-Memenuhi lubang—ku… P-Please…?"_

 _Ah—rasanya jauh berbeda ketika Jungkook mengatakannya tanpa paksaan._

Seketika celana Taehyung menggembung, ia tak memperkirakan efek hanya dengan satu kata panggilan tersebut dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Terlebih kata memohon diakhiri dengan nada entah itu bingung atau tak yakin—bagaikan sebuah _cherry_ di atas kue _shortcake_. _Benar-benar melengkapi segalanya._

Tangannya melepaskan seluruh perangkat yang terhubung kepada kelincinya, segera menarik tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk ke atas dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang surgawi tersebut. Entah mengapa Jungkook mendesah lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya dan cairan alami dari lubangnya terasa jauh lebih banyak. Kelinci itu seperti dalam masa _kawinnya_ sehingga lebih _panas_ dibandingkan biasanya.

" _M-Master—Ah! Masterh T-Tae—"_

Desahannya terpotong oleh belah bibir segera menelan seluruh desahannya. Oh dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda manis itu karena sebuah sentuhan bibir karena selama ini tak pernah sekali pun mereka saling bersentuhan bibir apalagi saling bertukar saliva. Lidah keduanya saling bertautan, ingin menjalin sebuah tali meskipun tak mungkin, memeras seluruh cairan pada lidah masing-masing.

 _Entah mengapa perasaan bahagia muncul dalam diri Jungkook_.

" _Nga—Ahn!"_

Ia harus rela melepaskan tautan lidah mereka untuk mendesahkan kekejutannya ketika Taehyung mulai melakukan gerak keluar-masuk. _Keras dan cepat_ —khas seorang Taehyung. Meskipun tanpa banyak seperti _fetish_ dan lain sebagainya, mengapa rasa penetrasinya jauh lebih nikmat? Rasanya ia dapat orgasme tanpa pemberitahuan apapun karena semua ini— _terlalu nikmat._

"Hei, Jungkook. Mari bertaruh." Ujar Taehyung mengangkat pinggang Jungkook sampai obsidian hitam tersebut dapat melihat kejantanannya sendiri di hadapannya, "Kau klimaks duluan maka—aku akan melakukannya lebih dari tiga ronde."

Terlalu terlena dalam danau _kenikmatan_ , dalam posisi ini rasanya seluruh penetrasi yang dilakukan Taehyung sampai pada dadanya seolah mencapai titik lebih jauh dari perutnya. Sejujurnya Jungkook bahkan tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh lawan mainnya, hanya mengangguk pasrah—meminta lebih dari _pemiliknya._

" _Ahng! Master Tae—hyung! M-Moreh."_

Entah mengapa hanya panggilan yang selalu ditolaknya malah meluncur terus-menerus dari bibirnya namun ada perasaan bahwa ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan panggilan itu. Untuk menunjukkan sebanyak apa ia menginginkan _pemiliknya_ untuk menggagahinya daripada hanya dengan rangsangan pada otaknya.

Akibat hentakan pada lubangnya banyak _pre-cum_ menetes ke dadanya, menggenang sampai akhirnya menetes ke ranjang berbalut seprai hitam—dengan alasan _sperma akan terlihat jelas jika memakai seprai hitam_.

Taehyung—untuk pertama kalinya—memainkan kejantanan Jungkook, mengocoknya pelan memberikan rangsangan lebih pada si pemuda manis. Kejantanan tersebut tentunya langsung berkedut menggemaskan karena terkejut tak pernah merasakan yang dinamakan rangsangan pada kepemilikannya. Kepalanya kembali kosong, hanya memanggil nama panggilan disertai nama _pemiliknya_ tanpa henti, memanggil dengan nada manja dan memohon. Bagaikan _peliharaan yang sesungguhnya._

Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya menikmati semua rangsangan tanpa berusaha menahannya toh semakin ia menahannya semakin dekat impuls orgasme pada kejantanannya. Kedua tangannya hanya memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung, tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya dan mengapa Taehyung membiarkannya.

Jika harus dikatakan dengan satu kalimat bagaimana wajah Jungkook sekarang mungkin— _pure bliss_. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya—sangat menikmatinya.

" _C-Cuming—Master—nyaah!"_

Tanpa aba-aba kejantanan mungilnya mengeluarkan sperma, membasahi dadanya juga beberapa bagian lehernya. Taehyung mengerang merasakan jepitan pada kejantanannya, keringat dinginnya menetes pada kulit putih susu kelincinya. Telah berhasil menghiraukan impuls orgasmenya ia pun terkekeh seraya melihat wajah kelelahan Jungkook.

"Kalah, hm? Kalau begitu— _selamat makan._ "

Taehyung pun melanjutkan kegiatan penetrasinya dengan posisi yang sama, tak mengindahkan rintihan Jungkook yang mengalami _oversensitive_ karena titik prostatnya langsung diserang kembali tepat setelah mengalami orgasme. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, ia merasa seperti di dalam _neraka_ tetapi kenikmatannya terlalu _surgawi_ sampai ia tak mengerti apakah ia berada di surga atau neraka.

Netra _hazel_ Taehyung terhalang oleh kelopak matanya, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya hampir akan meledak jika menahan terus rasa klimaksnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menyimpannya tepat di samping kiri tengkuk Jungkook tetap mendesahkan nama si pemuda manis.

 _Jungkook. Jungkook dan Jungkook_ —hanya itulah yang menjadi sebuah kalimat diantara seluruh erangannya.

"Ahh… _Jung—kook_.."

Memeluk erat _peliharaannya_ sampai rasanya sangat menyesakkan dan tidak dapat bernapas. Mengeluarkan seluruh cairan spermanya ke dalam lubang Jungkook dibalas dengan getaran merasa _nikmat_ karena dipenuhi. Kebetulan Taehyung memang jarang mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Jungkook, ia lebih sering membuatnya menelannya.

Jungkook hanya menerima dan melontarkan panggilan baru terhadap pemiliknya. Padahal sebelumnya suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun tetapi sekarang kembali naik juga— _menginginkan perasaan terpenuhi itu lagi_.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda manis itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, berinisiatif melakukan gerakan mengeluar masukkan sendiri. Taehyung menatap wajah _kosong_ pemuda itu, tersenyum sebelum menghentak keras masuk. Mengambil posisi dengan Jungkook dapat bergerak sendiri— _uke on top_.

" _Ah—Ahn! Masterh… M-Masterhh."_

Biarkan Taehyung mendengarkan panggilan _nista_ tersebut, dikeluarkan dalam bentuk _nista_ , diucapkan oleh bibir _ternista_ selama tiga ronde selanjutnya.

.

.

Suara gemerincing besi terjatuh ke lantai terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan besar tersebut, dipenuhi oleh banyak furnitur dan barang mewah lainnya. Sekarang pemuda manis itu kembali menggunakan pakaian lengkap setelah sebulan banyak hanya menggunakan kemeja putih bahkan tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Pemuda yang telah _menampungnya_ selama satu bulan itu hanya memasang senyum tipis.

Tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya karena ia tahu ia tak berhak melakukannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika sesuatu mengenai bibirnya— _sesuatu yang keras_ _dan sangat dikenalnya_.

Sang pemuda manis meletakkan sebuah _chip_ tepat pada bibir Taehyung lalu ia pun mengecup _chip_ tersebut. Setelah kecupan sekilas itu ia menarik _chipnya_ , memegangnya seolah menunjukkannya kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Senyum manis muncul pada wajahnya.

" _ **Tunggu kedatanganku selanjutnya—ya?"**_

.

.

END

 **Notes for you:**

50.000.000 ₩ (50 juta _won_ ) = Rp. 591.428.443

100.000.000 ₩ (100 juta _won_ ) = Rp.

10.000.000 ₩ (10 juta _won_ ) = Rp. 118.285.689

300.000.000 ₩ (300 juta _won_ ) = Rp.

 **Fold** = tidak mengikuti taruhan apapun/menyerah

 **Bet** = ikut dalam taruhan

 **Raise** = menaikkan jumlah taruhan/ _chip_

 **Author's Note:**

YEEEYYYY GAMBLE AU YANG TELAH KUDAMBAKAN SEJAK LAMA AKHIRNYA TERBUATTT MESKIPUN KAYA DIDOMINASI OLEH ADEGAN RATE M~

Selamat membaca kalian telah membaca 10k kata dengan mungkin 7k kata berisi adegan smut doang~ saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya~

Karena aku telat jadi akan ku pos di wattpad setelah 2 jam dari di pos di ffn ya~ silahkan bagi yang ingin membaca disana~

Maafkan jika adegan smutnya kurang hot~ sama banyak yang kurang editing jadi maafkan jika masih ada typo tapi sudah kuusahakan tidak rancu kalimat-kalimatnya

Kalian baca manganya yg membuatku terinspirasi~ BAGUS LHO! Highly Recommend! Atau animenya! Sama-sama bagus!

Oh dan btw, jika respon ini bagus nanti aku akan buat MinYoon versionnya, YES MINYOON! Karena aku ingin mencoba membuat MinYoon sekali-kali/?

Update law & order nanti yah, mungkin mingdep~ maafkan ku ngebuat ini dulu….

JIKA BEGITU~ TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA~

Mari kita bertemu di lain waktu~

M.Y


End file.
